Step Into The Spotlight
by OurLadyGrem
Summary: Heavily based on the episode "Apartnership", Cosmo and Wanda had an explosive argument that they may not be able to recover from, and so they attempt to reconcile on a live dating show.


**Title: **Step Into The Spotlight

**Disclaimer: **I don't own this show.

**AN:** I'm gonna be totally honest... I got super stoned, watched the episode "Apartnership" and decided to write my own version. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Heavily based on the episode "Apartnership", Cosmo and Wanda had an explosive argument that they may not be able to recover from, so they attempt to reconcile on a live dating show.<p>

* * *

><p>On the set of the Dating Game, Cosmo was sat looking alone in front of a large audience and plenty of camera crew surrounding him. There were so many eyes watching him. And he was hurting, he just wanted to leave, but he couldn't move from his spot. His stubbornness planted him to that chair as he waited to see the whole situation through, no matter how painful it was to him.<p>

Wanda was sitting farther away, a screen separating her from seeing or getting anywhere near Cosmo. She had never felt so distant from him. Although he was only a few meters away, that screen acted as a the border they couldn't cross in their relationship. They were hurt by each other, they were separated and alone.

The entire situation was a mess, they had issues they had to sort out by themselves but constant interferences made that impossible. Timmy's constant whining, Mama Cosma's blatant interfering into Cosmo's life and Cupid's attempts to steer him away from Wanda, as per Mama Cosma's request.

Wanda hurt differently to Cosmo. She knew this whole argument started with a misunderstanding, but it spiraled into something much worse. She regretfully knew that she had really caused a lot of grief to Cosmo this time.

Wanda fidgeted in her chair, looking over to the other two girls beside her. Star and Twinkle. They were her rivals in the game, and although they looked dumb and robotic, they were a lot more attractive than her. They were tall and they were beautiful from head to toe, like they had just stepped out of a modelling magazine.

Wanda felt sadness come over her as she recalled them fawning over Cosmo only moments ago, and he didn't hesitate to allow them to. Was he really that easy to persuade and please? The jealousy was driving her mad as she remembered the big goofy smile on his face as Star had thrown her arms around him just before Wanda had discovered them. She suddenly felt incredibly self-conscious about herself next to them.

Then they engaged in an eruptive magic fight that torn them apart even further. Names were called and feelings were hurt, as if wounds could get any deeper. Then Mama Cosma took advantage of this dire situation to drag them to this ridiculous farce of a dating show. Wanda knew it was a silly scheme to break them up, but whilst their relationship was particularly vulnerable she had a terrible weight over her heart telling her that this could possibly be the end.

_Almost ten thousand years. Is this really how I must say goodbye to my husband?_

She fidgeted with her thumbs and bit her lower lip as to bite down her tears. She felt hopeless.

Meanwhile, Cosmo was just as nervous and miserable as her. He felt unloved, believing that Wanda didn't love him as much as he always thought. The memories came flooding back to him over and over like a video reel in his mind, recalling how she forgot their anniversary as well as being angry with him.

_Was there really any need for her to dump an angry cat on my head?_

Cosmo was confused, but most of all hurt. It hurt because of how much he still loved her, and had loved her more each day.

It would amaze him after almost ten thousand years of marriage he could still wake up next to her and look at her the same way he did the first time he saw her. This feeling only intensified from day one, even through all the hard times they faced, he still wanted and needed her as much as he always did.

But he was overcome with hurt, convinced that this feeling was completely one-sided, and felt so much sadness for harbouring such a treasured feeling for her only not to have it returned. He believed this to be so.

Why was he still there then? He could leave this place so easily. But it was because he still loved Wanda that he stayed. He didn't want to leave her again, so he stayed in that chair only a few meters away from her. His feelings for her motivated him to stay put and see this through, and see if Wanda truly doesn't care about him anymore. He wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt, and the reason Wanda was still here was because she felt exactly the same. Wanda stayed for him. He wanted to believe that, with all his heart. He wanted to believe that this was all really just a game and they can go home as a family like nothing happened.

But he couldn't act like nothing had changed between them. He couldn't forget his sadness, and most of all he couldn't forget how furious he still was at her. He believed that she was neglecting him. If she did really love him, why would she forget their anniversary? Why was she so furious with him? Did she like to torture him?

He was conflicted with so much hurt and so much fury, he didn't know if this could be fixed.

Yet he still went along with this charade. Perhaps he believed there really was a chance that he could've been wrong...

That was also the reason Wanda stayed. Cosmo was right in the fact that Wanda remained there because she didn't want to lose him. She stayed there, desperately wanting to prove that she still loves him.

But she was also furious at him. She was incredibly angry at Cosmo for allowing Star and Twinkle, these two beautiful girls, to get so near to him while their relationship was in a vulnerable state. But her anger seemed to diminish the more she thought about it. She knew it was mostly Mama Cosma's fault for manipulating him. Mama Cosma was the one to introduce the girls to Cosmo. He was upset with Wanda and had intended to get away from her for a short while to calm down, but as soon as he arrived at his mother's house, it was her decision to make him forget about their marriage and settle down with Star or Twinkle, two girls Mama Cosma had specifically picked out for him.

Cosmo wasn't one to refuse his mother, or stand up to her in any way. He was, in Wanda's words, a total mama's boy. So, Wanda was upset that he can't hold his own without his mother. She resented his mother's interference and her power over her son.

And Wanda was torn. Her anger quickly subsided as she felt she wanted Cosmo to understand that this was all just a huge mess and that she did love him as she always has. She couldn't stay angry at him for very long. He was a dependent person, Wanda always knew this, it was one of the reasons they worked so well as a couple. So of course he'd run to his mama's arms when Wanda turned her back on him.

Too bad for Mama Cosma, Wanda thought to herself bitterly, it should be my arms that he should be running to.

Cupid appeared on the set finally to start the game. He quickly introduced Star and Twinkle first, before dissuading the audience and Cosmo that Wanda is the least attractive one of the lot. Wanda was about to intervene before Cosmo angrily added,

"And she yells a lot!"

Wanda stopped.

She couldn't find the words within her, his scorn was crushing her hopes even further and his words were like stab wounds through her chest. Her confidence to fix the situation was knocked down, but she remained silent and vigilant all the same.

Then Cosmo asked them about the anniversary, how Wanda shouted at him and had got a cat to attack him, to which Wanda replied that he was mistaken.

"But it was our 'false anger' anniversary." She said sheepishly, understanding finally where his anger came from. Cosmo hadn't realised that Wanda was only faking being angry with him from the very start, meaning that any inclination that Wanda had forgotten about their anniversary was entirely fictitious.

Suddenly, Cosmo was confused.

"Wait... it was our false anger anniversary?"

He stumbled on his words, finally realising that he was in the wrong. He slowly came to terms with the fact that Wanda wasn't angry with him after all, and he sighed with small relief.

Then Cupid interrupted him.

"Who cares! Ask another question!"

Cosmo was pulled back from his relief and was quickly reminded of why he was so annoyed. Although her anger at first was false, it didn't excuse for the arguments and the name calling that proceeded into a full blown magic fight. Cosmo asked the girls if they would ever turn him into a depiction of a mama's boy, which Wanda had done in her rage.

Wanda sighed as she replied nervously,

"Sorry, that was a little harsh," she said apologetically, and suddenly perked up with a little hope in her voice, "but you gotta admit, it was pretty funny."

Cosmo grinned as he recalled the image of him floating around in a bib and a dirty nappy, sucking innocently on a dummy.

"Yeah, it was kinda funny... but harsh!"

Wanda giggled to herself, remembering how he had looked so bewildered, and felt slight relief over her as he had agreed with her. He was seeing the bright side of it, as he always did she thought, and always loved that about him. His ability to take things lightly, not taking everything so seriously and always seeing the fun side of life. He was refreshing, which made her want to be with him all the more.

Meanwhile, Cosmo smiled to himself after hearing her laugh. Finally they were beginning to lighten up the situation, he was able to make her laugh again. Through the very worst of times, he knew it was always worth it to make her feel happy again. Because her happiness meant his own happiness. Her laughter filled the air as they echoed through the studio speakers. He wanted to make her laugh again, and that moment he wanted to forget this whole thing and take her somewhere so he could make her smile like the first time he had.

Suddenly the break lights were up. The game was paused and Cupid came to Mama Cosma to conspire about breaking Cosmo up from Wanda. Mama Cosma exploded on to him,

"It's not working! He's falling in love with her again!"

And it was true, Mama could see it in Cosmo's eyes. They'd soften as he heard Wanda's laughter and her voice, then he'd smile slightly to himself as Wanda's name was mentioned. He was hers, anyone would be able to tell, and that angered Mama all the more.

Mama and Cupid were distracted enough for Timmy to finally approach Wanda. He could only sit on the sidelines and hope for the best for his fairy godparents, but things weren't progressing as much as he hoped.

"How are you holding up, Wanda?" Timmy asked.

"I've been better, sport," she said sadly and rubbed her arm in a self-conscious manner after darting her eyes over to the other girls, "I just wish I had a chance to apologise for this whole mess."

"Leave that to me!"

While Mama Cosma occupied Cupid with her ranting, Timmy posed as Cupid to stealthily continue the game. It worked like a charm. He passed Cosmo a forged question he set up for Wanda.

"Girls, if I thought you were mad at me, and you really weren't," Cosmo's tone of voice softened at that part, "And I went home to my mother's and we both ended up on a game show, what would you say?"

The two attractive girls said something generic and uninteresting until the camera's focused on Wanda. The lights dimmed down and a spotlight shone on top of her. The pressure, however, was lost on her. She took a deep breath, feeling as if it was only her and Cosmo left in the room, and said,

"I'd... I'd say I'm so sorry, Cosmo. I didn't mean for our anniversary to end up this way." A few tears welled up in her eyes as she continued, "Cosmo, I'm proud to be your wife. I want to be with you, I want to be the wife you deserve and make you happy, so please give me a chance to be that person. I love you honey, I'll always love you. I, um... I hope you can forgive me."

She wiped away the tears with the back of her hand before she could be heard audibly sobbing, then she was joined with Cosmo who also had a few escaped tears from the corners of his eyes. Rubbing his face with his sleeve, he smiled to Timmy and excitedly jumped up from his chair,

"I pick her, I pick my wife! Wanda!"

Cosmo waited impatiently next to the screen, smiling widely as it was lifted and revealed the Star and Twinkle posing out for him. He put his arms between them and split them up, revealing Wanda standing a little farther away behind them with a small, apologetic smile on her face.

"Wanda!" He shouted excitedly before running into each other's arms.

For a few seconds, they truly felt as if there was no one else with them. They were just so content to be back in each other's company, having their arms around each other once again like they've always done. Wanda pulled away a little, stroked his face with her thumb to get rid of a few stray tears and said to him softly,

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, pudding. I promise I won't do it... until you really mess up again."

"Like I will tomorrow?"

She laughed, causing Cosmo to smile even bigger.

"It's a date!"

Suddenly they fell into each other, her tears finally breaking the defensive barrier she always put up and streamed down her face, even bringing some more tears to Cosmo.

The audience erupted into a roaring cheer all around them, whilst Timmy stepped back to applaud them.

There was so much relief over the both of them. Finally, they were able to sort things out at last. They weren't always perfect, each of them were their own separate person with their own insecurities and flaws, but they worked to overcome all the obstacles they were to come across. It was as if they had felt so much stronger afterwards, as if they could face anything in the world and they'd always come out on top, triumphantly taking on the universe hand in hand.

But for now they could only hold each other, not wanting to be separated ever again after this. They broke apart a little in a mess, happy to be with each other again and laughed as they wiped away each other's tears from their cheeks.

Suddenly, Mama Cosma came up to them to protest. She stepped in between them up to size up to Wanda and gave her hell.

"I forbid this!" She yelled, continuing to rant on at her until she became red in the face.

Cosmo was furious. He had just got back together with his wife and was enjoying sharing an intimate moment with her after all that has happened.

Why can't she leave us alone? Cosmo thought as Mama Cosma ranted her head off to Wanda.

Cosmo watched his wife back up from Cosmo's mother, knowing she couldn't say anything back to her mother-in-law. She simply endured it, because she would if it meant being together with Cosmo. After today, she knew she'd endure the very worst of a situation if it meant they could be back together by the end.

And Cosmo finally acknowledged this. He couldn't take this anymore. He knew he had to fight for her, as Wanda would do, and if that meant standing up to the one person he thought he could never say no to then he would do it in a heartbeat.

Cosmo stepped in without a moment to lose, breaking his mother away from his wife and protectively kept her behind him. He refused to let his mother get anywhere near her until he had his say.

"Hey, let's get something straight!" He yelled to her, "I'm not bright, big words confuse me, I have the attention span of a rodent... and Wanda loves me anyway!"

It was true, he felt, that Wanda was the most forgiving, tolerant and compassionate woman he ever knew. She put up with all his failures and all his shortcomings, she stuck by him through the best of times and the worst of times. She was a strong woman, always fighting for what she wanted, and she was the role model for him to do the same. He loved her more than he could bear. And as Cosmo took Wanda's hands gently and looked into her eyes, smiling as his voice softened,

"She makes me happy," he said calmly and truthfully before turning back to his mother in an emotional outburst, "and that should be enough for you!"

Wanda was stunned.

Her heart was in her mouth. She could feel her love pouring out of her chest as she clinged on to Cosmo's hands. Never had she seen Cosmo stand up for her in such a way, especially to his mother and after being such a mother's boy. This was finally proof to her that Cosmo would do anything for her, think of her above all others and stand up for himself and her.

As he continued to smile at her, despite Mama Cosma's rage beside them, she had nothing but admiration for her husband now. Hot tears were stinging her eyes as she was overcome with emotion.

She pulled him towards her, locking her arms around his shoulders in a tight embrace. She had so much love for him, and he could finally see it. After the whole misunderstanding from earlier, he felt a huge wave of relief wash over him.

It was true, he would do anything for her because he loved her more than anything in his life. He loved her more than his own life. It was an incredible feeling that he was so grateful for. He was grateful to her, for coming into his life and loving him back without any judgements, and he felt like the happiness man alive at that moment. All because of her, because she makes him happy.

…

"Happy anniversary, Cosmo." Wanda sighed contentedly, closing her eyes and waited for him to end this perfect day with an earth-shattering kiss. Unfortunately, Cosmo pulled back, making Wanda stumble over on her feet.

"It's our anniversary?"

I suppose as some things get better, Wanda thought with exhaustion, there are some things that never change.


End file.
